1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a transmitting device, a receiving device, and a communication device, and particularly relates to a communication system, a transmitting device, a receiving device, and a communication device that provide wideband communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The type of transmission modules used in radio communications varies depending on frequency band. The frequency band is classified into, for example, the 27 MHz band and the 300 MHz band for weak radio communication methods, and the 2.4 GHz band and UWB (Ultra Wide Band) for specific low power communication methods.
Generally, a communication device that uses plural radio communication methods comprises plural transmission modules.
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a communication device that transmits signals over UWB. Patent Document 2, for example, discloses a communication device that adjusts the frequency band by adjusting impulse widths.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-101811
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-169017
The problems with the communication devices that use the plural radio communication methods are configuration complexity and size increase due to having the plural transmission modules.